


Pictures Don't Lie

by Anestshia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Sugawara fall asleep together during a long bus ride to a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> When puffoon commissioned me, they recieved a free drabble with their commission and this is it! The prompt was simply this picture:
> 
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/9b8b4006a8f425ea6776305e478c0996/tumblr_n74wngzCU81s1jobro2_500.png
> 
> I hope you all like it!

“Ahhh, it's so beautiful.” Sugawara smiled as he looked out the window, straining a little to watch as the bus quickly drove over the bridge, past the waterfall surrounded by the prettiest purple flowers he'd ever seen. He looked back at Daichi when the falls were out of view, sighing softly. “Do you think we could get her to stop for some pictures on the way home?”

“Probably.” Daichi replied, a content smile on his face as he sneakily reached for Sugawara's hand, bumping their fingers together. “I'm sure if you smile at her like that, she'll melt just like I do.”

Sugawara couldn't stop his blush, huffing a little as he pulled his hand back, narrowing his eyes at the other man. “I already told you we couldn't.” He said, sighing as he settled back in his own chair, ignoring his own urge to hold Daichi's hand. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that he knew what it would lead to. “Holding hands leads to cuddling which leads to kissing.” He whispered just loud enough for the brunet to hear, leaning a little closer to him. “We're on a bus with the entire team.”

“Yeah, yeah, I understand.” Daichi replied, though his pout was clear in his voice. “You're missing more of the scenery.” He said, pointing out the window as they drove past a grove of sakura trees that were just starting to drop their blossoms into the crystal clear lake they surrounded. He smiled when Sugawara gasped and pushed himself up in his seat to look again, straining to keep the beautiful scene in view. “I'll ask her to stop on the way home, would be good to stretch our legs after the game. Don't want our muscles getting all stiff having to sit for four hours after than much exercise.”

Sugawara smiled happily, falling back into his seat. “Ohh, I would like that. I brought my camera because this area was supposed to be so beautiful.” And it was certainly living up to expectations. The next two hours of the trip continued on like that, the two men pointing out different points of interest, even standing to peer out the other side of the bus for a few moments before sitting again. At some point, Daichi succeeded in claiming his hand and lacing their fingers together but, by then, he didn't really mind. He'd been lulled by the constant rhythm of the bus, already tired from their practice before the long ride.

Neither one of them noticed when they fell asleep leaning against each other with their hands still clasped together.

When the bus stopped, everyone but Daichi and Sugawara clambered to their feet. Tanaka leaned over the back of their seat with a laugh, making a soft sound when he saw the two men were sleeping quite soundly. “Every, shh, shh!” He said, glaring a little bit until everyone was quiet before pointing at the sleeping captain and vice captain. “Anyone have a camera?”

“He's got one.” Nishinoya responded, uncharacteristically quiet also as he lifted the camera stealthily from Sugawara's bag and handed it to Tanaka, smiling when he took a couple pictures before putting it back.

“Our game isn't for hours anyway so let's just leave them.” Tanaka murmured, getting everyone to sneak off the bus as quietly as teen boys could before jumping out and landing beside Nishinoya, chuckling as he stretched out with his hands high above his head. “Now they can't deny it anymore at least.”

Pictures didn't lie.


End file.
